Regular Show: Lo que el Parque Ocultaba
by JoCeLyN de KhAn
Summary: Puede pasar... aún en donde nunca lo ubieran esperado:el parque, su casa y su hogar, algunos lugares tienen un obscuro pasado y las evidencias comienzan a manifestarse, esa sensación de escalofríos cuando mencionan sus nombres mientras duermen -"No hay nadie aquí más que nosontros Rigby"-"¡Entonces deja de estarme espantando!"-"¿Qué dices? yo dormía y tu gritaste"-"Mordecai..
1. Un Día Normal

Capítulo 1: Un Día Normal.

El sol alumbraba todo el parque, un día como cualquiera en ese lugar; cada empleado se encontraba haciendo sus labores correspondientes incluso se tomaban unos minutos para descansar. Afuera de la muy conocida casa situada en medio del parque; dos amigos estaban sentados, escuchando música, bebiendo sodas y conversando muy a gusto como acostumbran hacer muy seguido sin estar trabajando como debían.

-Oye amigo debemos volver al trabajo o Benson se va a enfurecer.

Rigby voltea a verlo frunciendo el ceño- No de nuevo, ya me aburrí de lavar el carrito y ve siempre queda igual, no tiene nada sucio.

-Pero no hemos acabado, mira ahí tiene unas manchas de tierra en los neumáticos.

-¿¡Y qué!? Cuando lo usen volverán a ensuciarse, mejor dejémoslo así para que molestarnos, nos ahorraremos tiempo de ahora en adelante.

-No Rigby anda ven, vamos a limpiarlos.- (se pone de pie, pero su amigo no). ¡RIGBY! Levántate ahora acabaremos y después ya estaremos libres… a menos de que Benson nos encargue otra cosa.

-En ese caso hay que fingir que no hemos acabado con el carrito y así no tendremos que hacer otra cosa ¿eehh?

-¡Flojo!

-¡Oye! Tú eres igual y no trates de negarlo.

-Si pero no tanto como tú, veme ya estoy de pie y ahora mismo terminaré el trabajo, a lo mejor la siguiente tarea será para ti solo -le lanza una mirada retadora.

-¡Ohh claro que no!- se levanta de un rebote y comienza a limpiar los neumáticos rápidamente con una esponja.

-Hem ¿No qué no?

-¡Cállate!

Mordecai y Rigby se encontraban ahora limpiando después de su largo descanso, ponían un gran esfuerzo al limpiar porque esas manchas al parecer no eran fáciles de quitar, lo que provocaba que ellos se la pasaran tallando y tallando fuertemente.

-Musculoso debería hacer este trabajo él es quien hace tantos giros, no nosotros.

-Lo sé amigo pero es parte de nuestra paga, además el hace tareas peores a esta ¿recuerdas?

-Si, si lo que digas.

-Entonces deja de quejarte.

-Mira nada más ¡Qué asco!

-¡Es solamente tierra, mapache!

-¡¿Qué tal si no?! Hay muchas personas que traen a sus perros y además dejan unas...

-Jaja vamos Rigby deja de protestar y sigue limpiando.

-Eso hago ¿que no ves?

En ese momento otro carrito golf se acercó a ellos y una voz con un tono estricto comenzó a hablarles, hasta que ellos voltearon un poco espantados porque los había tomado por sorpresa revelando la figura del gerente del parque, su jefe y a veces amigo.

-¡Se suponía que ya debían haber terminado de lavar ese carrito!

-Ahh Benson es que estas manchas no se quitan y nos hemos pasado tratando de quitarlas pero es en vano.

-¿Podríamos dejarlo para mañana?

Benson lanzó a ambos una mirada molesta y apretaba los labios con su rostro rojísimo, así su típica cara enojada. Entonces "¡Pow!"; Mordecai soltó a Rigby un fuerte codazo en el brazo.

-¡Auuch!- exclamó sobándose la zona adolorida.

-¡No! Y apresúrense a terminar porque después tienen que recoger la basura del área de juegos.

-De acuerdo Benson -le da una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Eso espero -arranca el carrito en el que se encontraba para irse de ahí.

-¿Lo ves? Te dije que nos encargaría otra tarea, puff hay que terminar ya.

-¡Aburrido!

-Vamos amigo tenemos queee… -se había quedado inmóvil, boquiabierto, con los ojos agrandados de sorpresa incluso dejó caer al piso la cubeta llena de agua y jabón junto con la esponja.

-¡¿Qué pasa?!

-La la la la… -comenzó a tartamudear.

-La la ¿qué tratas de cantar o qué?

-La, lasss la las.

-¡QUÉ!

-¡Las manchas; desaparecieron!

-¡Qué loco!

-¿Tú las quitaste?

-No yo no fui apenas me doy cuenta.

En ese momento un gran silencio se hizo presente y luego se miraron a los ojos para después empezar a hablar de nuevo.

-¡Oh sí, la suerte está de nuestro lado, se desvanecieron después de tallar tanto!

-¡Sí que sí!

Ambos -¡OOHHHHH!

Terminaron de festejar y luego reír un poco.

-Bien, ahora vamos a recoger la basura.

-¡AYY no!

-Ándale, cuando acabemos; nos ocultamos de Benson para que no nos encargue más cosas ¿Te parece?

-Oh sí, me parece jeje.

Se aproximaron al lugar donde guardaban las herramientas que utilizarían para el siguiente trabajo, ya teniéndolas corrieron hacia la zona que debían limpiar.

-¡Tardaremos años!

-¡Claro que no Rigby! Acabaremos rápido es poca, ya deja de ser tan negativo.

-Esta bien.

Comenzaron a recoger toda la basura que encontraron y la mayoría era de golosinas en aquella área de juegos, la pasaron ahí; recogiendo una que otra envoltura y latas de gaseosa hasta por fin terminar. Antes de dar por concluida su tarea revisaron debajo de cada estructura que había ahí y al ver que no quedaba ni una sola basura; chocaron las manos y se dirigieron a un cesto de basura cada uno para vaciarla.

-Te lo dije amigo terminamos rápido.

-Ya lo sabía.

En ese momento Mordecai vio un carrito aproximarse y sacudió a Rigby del hombro para que también lo mirara.

-¡Ay no! Debe ser Benson.

-Hay que escondernos ahí- señala unos arbustos bastante amplios.

-De acuerdo hagámoslo.

-Rápido ahí viene.

Los dos amigos corren hacia aquellos arbustos y se esconden totalmente sin dejar rastro y asomaron sus ojos por unas ramas. Vieron que llegó Benson y se detuvo a mirar el área por completo para después dar una media sonrisa y con los ojos cerrados asintió con la cabeza y como que alcanzaron a ver que sacó su lista y palomeo dos recuadros, luego siguió su camino. Cuando vieron a Benson desaparecer salieron de su escondite.

-Fiuu al menos ya no tenemos que hacer nada más. ¡Chócala!

-Le corresponde al cumplido -Si amigo ahora tenemos la tarde libre, mira que puesta de sol tan increíble.

-Tienes razón es maravillosa, oye… -su mirada se fija en otra cosa y su sonrisa se desvaneció.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué es eso? -señala un objeto medio oculto debajo de un árbol.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Eso –corre hacia el objeto, al perecer le llamaba mucho la atención.

-Espera Rigby, ¡Rigby!

Corre detrás de él y logra alcanzarlo, mientras que el mapache desenterraba el resto de lo que había encontrado.

-Wow ¡qué loco!

-¿Qué es?

Rigby mostró a Mordecai un medallón con la cadena negra resplandeciente y el objeto que colgaba era una calavera pequeña que parecía real de algún ser muy pequeño y en los ojos tenía incrustadas unas gemas brillantes obscuras. Ambos se quedaron sorprendidos, en su vida no habían visto nada igual a eso que sostenía aquel mapache de pelaje castaño.

-¡Que Cool! ¿De quién será?

-Ni idea pero yo lo encontré así que ahora me pertenece.

-Oye alguien debió perderlo y seguramente lo está buscando, tienes que devolverlo.

-¡Estas celoso porque yo encontré esta maravilla y tú no!

-Aun si yo lo hubiera encontrado trataría de devolverlo.

"¿Devolver qué?" Oyeron una voz que les hizo esa pregunta a sus espaldas y sorprendidos rápidamente se pusieron de pie sin mirar atrás. Lentamente giraron sus cabezas hasta encontrarse con quien les preguntaba.

Continuará…


	2. El Secreto del Cobertizo

Capítulo 2: El Secreto del Cobertizo.

- ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡No aparezcas de repente Musculoso!

-Tranquila nena, Fantasmín yo pasábamos por aquí y entonces escuché que discutían por devolver algo y simplemente me dio curiosidad, así que vine a preguntar.

- Pero no tenías que espantarnos así Musculoso.

-Qué ¿acaso es algo malo lo que tienen ahí?

-No lo sé tú dímelo -le arrebata el medallón a Rigby para mostrárselo.

-¡Oye!

Fantasmín se pone nervioso y Musculoso se sorprendió por lo que veía en ese momento, solamente Mordecai pudo percatarse de la reacción del pequeño fantasma pero no sintió la necesidad de preguntar qué le ocurría.

-¿De dónde lo sacaron?

- Lo encontramos debajo de este árbol, al parecer había sido enterrado y bueno creo que cuando podaron el césped lograron sacarlo un poco.

-Valla de seguro es de algún gótico o un aficionado de rock, qué se yo pero admito que es asombroso. Bueno ya sabrán qué hacer con él, en fin ya nos vamos abuelitas.

-Yo creo que deberían dejarlo ahí donde lo encontraron.

-¿Por qué?

-Sólo háganlo no te conviene tenerlo.

-Vamos amigo no seas aguafiestas es un simple medallón que podría pasar a menos que el espíritu del dueño esté esperando a ver quién lo encuentra para matarlo vamos eso es pura basura, lo digo porque yo no creo en esas cosas.

-Yo tampoco así que nehh.

-Mejor ya vámonos, está por obscurecer y no quiero estar aquí.

-Tienes razón, vámonos Fantasmín está por empezar mi programa y no pienso perdérmelo.

Cada par de amigos se dirigió a sus respectivas casas, en el camino, Mordecai no dejaba de pensar en la expresión de Fantasmín al ver ese objeto y luego dirigió su mirada hacia Rigby, le veía muy tranquilo sin preocuparse con el medallón en su mano pero ¿Cómo no podría Rigby creer en las cosas sobrenaturales? si han visto a la muerte más de una vez, incluso cuidaron a su hijo, ese pequeño monstruo para devolver el alma de Musculoso y además ¿Qué vio Rigby al abrir los ojos indebidamente cuando arreglaron el diario de Margarita? Ahora sólo pensaba en cómo deshacerse de él porque desde que vio la reacción de aquel fantasmita entonces realmente algo no andaba bien, tenía ese presentimiento molestándole mientras caminaban hasta por fin llegar a la casa y adentrarse en ella. Ambos amigos subieron las escaleras, caminaron por el pasillo y llegaron a su cuarto.

-¡Qué día! Ya me acostaré, tengo mucho sueño.

-Como quieras, yo aún tengo energía para jugar un videojuego, así que hasta mañana.- se dirigió al armario y en una caja de cartón en donde estaban sus "tesoros" guardó el medallón. Que descanses! - Salió de la habitación dejando a su amigo ahí solo.

Mordecai no paraba de mirar el armario ni pensar en cómo reaccionó Fantasmín, hasta que algo en su interior le dijo que no había por qué preocuparse, era un simple medallón y tal vez esas cosas le dan miedo al pequeño fantasma.

-¿Qué me pasa? No debe ser problema, Musculoso tiene razón debe ser de algún gótico que lo extravió y con el tiempo fue enterrándose en la tierra, si eso debe ser no hay porque preocuparme, ya es hora de dormirme.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Amaneció y el día estaba soleado como el anterior, ya era hora de despertarse para empezar a trabajar como siempre. La alarma estaba sonando a las 9:00 am y Mordecai fue quien se despertó primero para apagarla como siempre, parpadeó varias veces hasta que logró despertarse bien luego dirigió la mirada hacia su amigo que aún dormía profundamente en su pequeño trampolín que usaba como una cama.

-Buenos días mapache,- Rigby seguía durmiendo- ¡Levántate ya Rigby! Es hora de trabajar.

-Diez minutos mássszzzz.

-¡RIGBY!

-¡Aahhh! ¡¿Qué?!

-¡Ya despiértate bien! ¿A qué hora te dormiste?

-No lo sé, creo que a la media noche o más tarde, ay no me fijé en la hora.

-¿Y por qué te dormiste tan tarde? Qué tanto hacías.

-Estaba picadísimo, en serio, casi paso el nivel 1 del videojuego nuevo que compramos el fin de semana, pero siempre perdía entonces me la pasé tratando de ganar.

Mordecai comenzó a reír- Yo voy hasta el nivel 5, al parecer no has mejorado nada.

-¡Ya cállate!

Ya estaban en la cocina desayunando antes de empezar el día, como siempre preferían el cereal con leche y ya terminando se dirigieron hacia las escaleras de la casa para que Benson le asignara sus tareas a cada quién.

-Buenos días y aquí están sus labores de hoy: Papaleta sembrarás más árboles, Skips tú repara la fuente, Musculoso y Fantasmín trabajarán en la cafetería, Mordecai y Rigby ustedes limpiaran el cobertizo y asegúrense hacerlo bien ¿entendieron?

-Pero Benson ¿por qué siempre nos asignas los peores trabajos? Mejor danos otra cosa mejor que eso.

-¡No, Mordecai! Ustedes harán ese trabajo y sin no están de acuerdo ¡Los despido!

-De acuerdo está bien Benson, pero ya no te enfades.

Cada quién se dirigió hacia lo que le correspondía, incluyendo a los dos amigos, que se dirigieron hacia el cobertizo del parque; dispuestos a cumplir con el trabajo. Estando ya ahí parados abrieron la puerta hasta encontrarse con tanto polvo y objetos fuera de su lugar, habiendo también arañas con sus redes en el techo.

-¡No puede ser! Esto es peor que todo el trabajo de ayer.

-Tienes razón, ahora si me da flojera hacer esto Rigby pero es parte del trabajo, recuérdalo aun flojeando Benson nos paga pero en cualquier momento eso puede cambiar y a lo mejor nos corre si seguimos con esta pereza.

-Está bien pero mejor comencemos ya porque me dará más flojera.

Comenzaron a trabajar; Mordecai levantaba las herramientas mientras que Rigby sacudía todo el polvo con un plumero, se aseguraban de poner cada cosa en su lugar para no causar ningún problema cuando Benson revisara el lugar. Pasaron las horas y estaban por terminar, faltaba poco para que cantaran victoria y retirarse de ahí para el resto del día hacer sus típicos pasatiempos favoritos. Hasta que Mordecai levantó una podadora muy vieja que pesaba demasiado y solicitó a Rigby su ayuda, éste accedió y se dirigió junto a él para levantarla juntos.

-¡Vamos Rigby! Hay que moverla hacia el otro lado.

-¡Eso intento amigo! Pero pesa más que Musculoso.

-Está bien ya casi- Sin dejar de cargarla va caminando hacia el otro extremo.

-Ya estando ahí la bajaron lentamente al suelo, después se sacudieron las manos para quitarse el polvo y concluir con el trabajo.

-Bien creo que ya terminamos Mordecai, y bueno salgamos de aquí.

-¡Espera amigo!

-¿Y ahora qué?

-Mira eso ¿me pregunto que habrá ahí abajo?- Señala una pequeña puerta en el suelo del cobertizo que al parecer se había encontrado debajo de la podadora que acababan de mover.

-No lo sé, seguramente arañas y cosas más viejas o que se yo, vámonos ya Mordecai.

-No Rigby espera, se me ocurre algo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Si limpiamos también ahí, seguramente Benson nos lo va a agradecer y tal vez nos aumente el sueldo.

-¡No Mordecai! Vámonos ya.

-Bueno si quieres vete pero yo quiero obtener más paga.

-Está bien, yo te ayudo porque todo lo hacemos juntos y no quisiera decepcionarte esta ocasión.

-Gracias amigo, vamos.

-Se aproximaron hacia la pequeña puerta, ya estado sentados fuera se dieron cuenta que tenía un candado cerrado pero la llave no estaba ahí.

-Qué lástima Mordecai, bueno, andando.

-Espera, hay que buscar la llave, seguramente esta por aquí- Comienza a buscarla moviendo algunos objetos.

-¡Olvídalo ya! Hay muchas cosas por aquí, será como buscar un alfiler en el pastizal.

-¡Ya sé! Seguramente Benson la tiene, ahora mismo iré por ella- Dicho esto se levanta y corre hacia la puerta, pero un fuerte viento provocó que esta se cerrara de golpe casi en su cara.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¡Rigby ayúdame no se puede abrir!- Trataba de abrirla empujando con ambas manos pero era en vano.

-No, no soporto estar así encerrado, ¡Hay que salir de aquí!- Corre hacia la puerta y comienza a rasgarla y golpearla para que se abriera pero tampoco funcionó.

-Ya cálmate Rigby, habrá alguna solución para abrir.

-¿Cuál sería? Las ventanas también están cerradas con candado, no podemos romperlas porque tendremos que pagarlas.

Dicho eso; Mordecai comenzó a buscar por toda el área, al parecer la única opción era esa pequeña puerta en el suelo pero tampoco podían abrirla, se quedarían ahí por horas esperando aunque sea un pequeño milagro para salir. Ya era mucha la desesperación que hasta llegaban a pensar que sus vidas habían terminado, paso una hora y no había respuesta a sus llamados de auxilio al parecer nadie estaba cerca del cobertizo.

-Es inútil, nadie nos escucha los cristales de la ventana son muy gruesos –Dijo Mordecai sentándose rendido.

-Debemos hacer algo antes de que me desmaye por completo.

-No Rigby, debemos aguantar hasta que Benson venga a inspeccionar.

-Pero aún no lo entiendo ¿Cómo fue que nos quedamos atrapados?

-No lo sé, fue como si alguien me hubiera azotado la puerta para después sellarla por fuera.

Rigby se quedó muy pensativo al parecer le venía más o menos una idea de quién había sido el bromista y frunció el ceño al sospechar de una persona.

-¡Fue Musculoso! Ya sabes cómo es, hace bromas muy pesadas y esto seguramente es obra de él –Dijo Rigby muy seguro de sus palabras.

-¡Con que si sea él y las pagará! –Exclamó Mordecai en un tono furioso.

Terminando de hablar pasaron los minutos y nadie venía hasta que sintieron mucho sueño, Rigby fue el primero en quedarse dormido y Mordecai seguía parpadeando pesadamente con los ojos medio cerrados recordó el día en que les mostraron el cobertizo; habían herramientas para cortar madera que tal vez podrían ayudarles a salir, sin perder más tiempo se puso de pie y comenzó a buscar pero no halló nada de lo que se acordaba.

-Es inútil nunca saldremos de aquí –Dijo Mordecai pero al mismo tiempo aventó unas escobas por el coraje.

Volvió al lado de su amigo con la cabeza baja permaneciendo así por un rato hasta que al levantar la vista frente a él estaba una pequeña hacha tirada en el suelo ya oxidada pero el filo aun podía notarse, en ese momento Mordecai vio sus problemas solucionados inmediatamente se puso de pie y la levantó pero algo se le ocurrió en ese momento porque en lugar de abrir la puerta del cobertizo se apresuró hacia la pequeña que estaba en el piso, en un par de golpes con el hacha hacia el candado logró romperlo y automáticamente la puertilla se abrió de golpe lo sorprendió un poco pero no tardó en asomarse lo único que podía notar del interior era la obscuridad.

-¡Rigby despierta! Ya pude abrirla.

-¿En serio? Tardaste años –Dijo tallándose los ojos y poniéndose de pie.

-Lo sé viejo pero me acabo de encontrar esta cosa.

-¡¿No que ya la habías abierto?! –Preguntó molestamente al notar que la puerta principal seguía cerrada.

-Me refería a esta, vamos ayúdame a bajar.

-Mordecai no creo que quieras entrar ahí, que tal si te sale una criatura salvaje.

-No lo creo mapache anda vamos a entrar.

-De acuerdo si vamos.

Colocaron la escalera que usaban en el trabajo para ayudarles a bajar, esperaron dos segundos antes de entrar con la finalidad de pensar bien las cosas ya teniendo la idea de que no habría problema de dispusieron a bajar. Estando ahí abajo todo era obscuridad no podían ver absolutamente nada y entonces Rigby ya quería regresar pero Mordecai seguía con la intención de investigar.

-Mordecai amigo no hay nada aquí, volvamos arriba.

-No Rigby mira aunque este obscuro puedo sentir que el lugar es demasiado amplio podremos tomar posesión de aquí nos sirve de guarida secreta nada más instalemos una bombilla, limpiaremos y luego traeremos recursos para la diversión.

-Oye después de todo tienes muy buenas intenciones de este lugar.

-Si amigo te lo dije.

-Mordecai ¿traes tu celular?

-Si mapache ¿por qué?

-¿Cómo que por qué? pues para alumbrar aquí.

-Tienes razón, veamos –Mordecai saca su celular y al ver que si tenía batería se dispuso a alumbrar con él.

Valla sorpresa, encontraron una especie de guarida perteneciente a un brujo o hechicero pero se encontraban también manchas de sangre y restos humanos, era algo escalofriante como si hubieran hecho rituales y sacrificios ahí lo peor de todo es que parecía que esas matanzas eran brindadas al demonio por los símbolos trazados en las paredes y algunos amuletos satánicos. Simplemente podría decirse que quedaron atónitos ante esto estaban boquiabiertos y totalmente inmóviles, un escalofrío recorría sus cuerpos.

Continuará…


End file.
